


Human Titan

by NeNekokun



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Ele não está apaixonado pela Quinn, Gary Titan AU, Gary não é tão idiota quanto no canon, M/M, acho que vai ser um pouco mais sombrio?, mas vamos lá, não sei escrever em inglês, não sei o que estou fazendo, não sei qual rumo isso vai tomar, primeira fic de final space
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeNekokun/pseuds/NeNekokun
Summary: Gary sempre soube que ele era algo a mais. Ajudava que ele ainda tivesse as lembranças da época em que ele era um titã fugindo de uma guerra pelo universo.Não sei escrever sumários ;-;
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato, Gary Goodspeed & Mooncake, Quinn Airgone & Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> O Prologo não é tão importante assim, então vcs podem pular direto pro primeiro capitulo, mas eu recomendo que vcs leiam para não dar confusão com nenhuma informação.
> 
> Já deixo, antes de qualquer coisa, meus pedidos de desculpa caso tenha ficado meio estranho de ler. Acho que o português não é uma linguá muito conhecida no exterior, isso obriga qualquer um que não saiba português a usar o googel tradutor para ler a fic. Eu sei bem que aqui no Brasil tem gírias e expressões de linguagem que não são conhecidas no exterior, então pode ser que vcs fiquem sem entender alguma coisa. Também pode acontecer de uma frase acabar não transmitindo o mesmo significado quando traduzida. Vou tentar usar o minimo possível das gírias em português e tentar manter tudo bem direto.

A terra flutuava tranquilamente no vazio do espaço. Imperturbável. Realizando seu movimento de translação ao redor do sol. Já haviam se passados bilhões de anos desde sua formação com os materiais do disco protoplanetário originado do nascimento de sua estrela e a colisão com o corpo celeste que resultou na criação da lua. Agora ela estava passando por um processo de resfriamento, permitindo a condensação de água na superfície e o surgimento das primeiras formas de vida.

Um titã olhava para o jovem planeta, admirado. Ele esteve observando esse longo processo desde o início, esperando esse exato momento da existência do pequeno planeta para realizar seu plano, mas agora que o momento havia chegado ele não pode deixar de se sentir assustado com o que planejava fazer. 

Alarion, o titã que observava o planeta, é o mais novo e poderoso dentre seus irmãos. Como um titã, ele tem um tamanho colossal, chegando a superar até mesmo estrelas em tamanho. Um par de chifres brotava de sua cabeça, curvando-se para cima. Ele não possui uma boca, mas ainda pode se comunicar telepaticamente se desejar. Seus olhos emitem um fraco brilho esverdeado. Seus ombros, trapézio e pernas do joelho pra baixo são revestidos por escuras mechas de pelo felpudo. Uma juba amarela reveste sua cabeça. A luz do jovem sol refletia nos cabelos amarelos fazendo-os brilhar em uma bela tonalidade dourada. Sua pele é de tonalidade avermelhada, com alguns traços e pontos em uma tonalidade mais escura. 

Assim como seus irmãos, seu trabalho é ajudar os Arachnitects na criação do universo e na sobreposição das dimensões. Mas Alarion foi criado com um presente e uma missão a mais: o dom de gerar a vida e espalhá-la pelo universo, dados por um dos próprios seres de luz inimaginável, que criaram seus criadores.

Tudo ia bem e do jeito que devia ser. Alarion e os outros titãs expandiram cada vez mais o universo. Alarion espalhou a vida em planetas que julgava serem propícios para mantê-la. Em certo ponto o universo começou a se expandir sozinho, sem mais precisar da influência dos titãs, mas isso já era esperado. Agora o único trabalho dos titãs e dos Arachnitects era manter a ordem em tudo que tinha sido criado e estava sendo criado. Mas então eles chegaram ao fim do universo. um lugar de escuridão sem fim onde mora um mal invencível chamado **_Invictus_**.

Invictus envenenou quase todos os titãs, corrompeu-os, e começou uma guerra com os Arachnitects pelo universo. O caos reinava descontrolado. Bolo e Alarion foram os únicos titãs que resistiram ao poder de Invictus e permaneceram incorruptos.

Os Arachnitects exigiram que Bolo e Alarion se juntassem a guerra. Bolo aceitou, mas Alarion não conseguiu encontrar as forças para lutar contra seus irmãos perdidos. No desespero ele fugiu para a região mais profunda do universo onde a guerra ainda não tinha chegado e se escondeu, mas ele sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até os Arachnitects ou Invictus saírem a sua procura e, inevitavelmente, o encontrarem. Tudo isso levou ao momento atual.

Alarion planejava usar seu poder para encerrar sua existência como um titã e ressurgir como uma das formas de vida que surgiam no planeta. Isso o prenderia em um ciclo sem fim de renascimento no planeta. Seus poderes de titã ainda existiriam em sua nova forma, mas estariam tão adormecidos e restringidos que ele provavelmente nunca seria capaz de usá-los novamente. Entretanto, nem os Arachnitects, Invictus e os outros titãs poderiam sentir a presença de Alarion se ele estivesse em tal estado, e consequente não seriam capazes de encontrá-lo.

Alarion esperava que seus criadores e irmãos pudessem perdoá-lo pelo que ele iria fazer. Ele fechou os olhos e soltou seu poder. Seu corpo inteiro irradio luz quente e ofuscante que podia ser vista a anos e anos luz de distância, e se encheu de dor.

Os Arachnitects, Bolo, Invictus, os titãs, todos olharam para a mesma direção no espaço quando escutaram o grito de agonia e viram o ponto de luz que surgiu a milhares de anos luz.

O universo pareceu ficar mais frio e quieto, como se lamentasse a perda do Titã.


	2. Sozinho no Espaço

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas um pouco da vida e da rotina de Gary no Galaxy One, e também um flashback de como ele acabou preso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já deixo avisado que mudei muito a personalidade do Gary. Ele será bem mais sério aqui do que na série. Espero que, apesar das mudanças, vocês gostem da forma como eu decidi retrata-lo.
> 
> Eu estou postando esse capítulo ao invés de ir fazer meu dever de gramatica. Ele já estava escrito já que eu tenho alguns capítulos postados no wattpad, então não é um grande problema.

Acordei ofegante e com meu corpo excessivamente quente e molhado de suor. Minha cabeça doía como se eu tivesse passado horas escutando as piadas do KVN... não... eu definitivamente estaria pior se fosse esse o caso. Tudo que eu mais queria era deixar o escuro e o silêncio agradáveis do quarto voltarem a me envolver, jogando-me de volta para o mundo dos sonhos onde, esperançosamente, eu sonharia com os tentadores cookies do refeitório ao invés de voltar a reviver as dolorosas lembranças de quando eu aparentemente era um tipo de ser cósmico chamado Alarion que ajudou na criação do universo e das formas de vida que o habitam. Um rápido olhar para um relógio digital perto da minha cama revelou que em questão de minutos HUE viria me acordar para começar mais um ciclo.

Com um suspiro cansado, eu chutei as cobertas para longe e me sentei devagar e um pouco tonto por causa da dor de cabeça. Pressionei minhas têmporas na esperança de que isso aliviasse um pouco a dor. Quando finalmente consegui levantar, me espreguicei. O alongamento ajudou meus músculos a relaxarem e eu senti alguns estalos agradáveis na minha coluna.

Um holograma azul acendeu em cima da minha cama, mostrando informações sobre a temperatura do espaço e do interior da nave, e o dia atual.

"Bom dia, Gary." HUE me saudou com sua voz robótica monótona. "Dia 1818. E a terceira vez na semana que você acorda antes do horário estipulado. E meus sensores indicam um estresse no hipocampo de seu cérebro. Gostaria de alguns analgésicos para aliviar a dor?

Me cobri com um roupão que estava jogado em um canto qualquer do quarto e me dirigi a porta que se abriu assim que me aproximei. "Sim, isso seria bom. Eu só vou tomar um banho primeiro."

Me dirigi aos chuveiros do Galaxy One com um passo lento, mas rápido o bastante para que eu chegasse em poucos minutos. Me desfiz do roupão e entrei debaixo do chuveiro, ligando-o em uma temperatura agradável. Para minha sorte, a alguns dias atrás passamos por um sistema estelar onde havia um planeta com atmosfera gasosa onde HUE pode coletar e produzir água para encher completamente os tanques de armazenamento, então eu poderia ficar um tempinho a mais do que o costume, ao menos o suficiente para eu relaxar completamente e esquecer essas lembranças perturbadoras.

Peguei o sabão e comecei a esfregar meu corpo, limpando-me do suor e da sujeira da noite passada. Quando terminei, eu fiquei simplesmente olhando para a espuma que era levada pela água e desaparecia no ralo. As imagens do sonho que tive passavam por minha cabeça em uma ordem confusa que piorava minha dor de cabeça. Às vezes parece loucura que eu tenha acesso às lembranças de Alarion, um titã tão antigo quanto o próprio universo em infinita expansão, às vezes eu me pergunto se eu apenas não inventei tudo na minha cabeça, mas então eu tenho esse sentimento, essa certeza de que tudo é real e ainda tinha _aquilo_ que confirmava de certa forma.

Com um suspiro ainda cansado, desliguei o chuveiro, peguei uma toalha próxima e me dirigi ao vestiário. O vestiário tinha diversos armários, todos praticamente sem utilidade já que eu era o único prisioneiro em toda a nave. Às vezes eu me esqueço do porquê de eu ser o único prisioneiro do Galaxy One, uma nave com capacidade para muito mais tripulantes, mas então eu lembro que durante meu julgamento eu fui considerado um perigo mortal para qualquer ser a minha volta, destruir 92 cruisers e o restaurante de uma família de humanos mexicanos apenas com um disparo feito em um F71 Hawk resulta nisso.

Abri o armário que eu tinha reivindicado e recolhi o uniforme vermelho com a logo da Guarda Infinita que me era disponibilizado, vesti-me rapidamente e me dirigi para a saída dos chuveiros. Quando a porta se abriu, eu dei de cara com um SAMES, androids responsáveis pela segurança e manutenção do Galaxy One. Ele estava segurando um copo de água em uma mão e na outra trazia uma cápsula de metal onde eu sabia que estavam armazenados os analgésicos. Peguei o copo e a cápsula, agradeci ao SAMES e me dirigi ao refeitório.

O café da manhã era a mesma ração marrom rica em nutrientes e vitaminas, mas sem gosto nenhum, e uma caixinha de suco que tornava a refeição um pouco melhor. Eu olhei para os cookies guardados cuidadosamente em um compartimento da parede. Eles devem ser tão deliciosos. Infelizmente, HUE nunca me deu nenhum cookie ao longo de todo o tempo em que estive aqui, o motivo disso eu nunca saberia, eu até tinha um bom comportamento, realizava minhas tarefas sem muita reclamação e não causei nenhum grande problema, então não havia motivo para ele não me dar um cookie, mas, ainda assim, aqui estou eu: sozinho nessa grande nave, obrigado a comer comida ruim e sem nenhum cookie para alegrar minha vida miserável.

A câmera de registro ligou com um baixo ruído. Uma pequena luz LED indicando que ela estava gravando. Já tem um tempo que venho fazendo isso. Descrevendo meu dia a dia e enviando para qualquer planeta próximo na esperança de que alguém veja o vídeo e eu sinta que, de certa forma, não fui esquecido e que há alguém lá fora que sabe que eu existo.

"Registro do capitão 80085." Comecei com um grande sorriso. "Já fazem 1818 dias terrestres em que estou aqui no Galaxy One, mas hoje não é um dia como os outros. Hoje é o dia do meu aniversario de prisão! Mal posso acreditar que já fazem cinco anos desde que fui mandado para o espaço afora. Falando nisso, eu já contei como tudo aconteceu?"

...

_Eu corria o mais rápido possível. Tentando ignorar a forte chuva que caia e segurar firmemente o cristal azul em minha mão. O Humano e o frobarnoid em meu encalço. O fobarnoid se chamava Dr. Bluestein e o humano Derek. Eu havia roubado deles uma joia de crosmiun, uma joia que, apesar de pequena, é bem rara e valiosa. Usadas principalmente em motores de dobra espacial. Eles não pareciam que iram desistir tão cedo de tentar recupera-la._

_"Nos dê o que é nosso, Gary!" Bluestein gritou irritado._

_Eu rapidamente olhei para trás para ver o quão longe estava deles, apenas para me deparar com Bluestein mirando uma arma de plasma em minha direção e atirando. Por pouco consegui evitar os mortais tiros de plasma verde._

_"Tecnicamente isso é meu, Dr. Bluestein e Derek." Coloquei mais força em minha corrida e consegui botar uma boa distancia entre nós. Avistei a entrada de um beco a alguns metros a frente e rapidamente entrei nele._

_Avistei um bar ao longe, eu já tinha passado por ele algumas vez, tinha uma aparência agradável e parecia ser bem divertido, mas eu nunca entrei ao descobrir que ele era bastante frequentado pelos membros da guarda infinita, mas no momento ele era exatamente o que eu precisava agora. Abri a porta e entrei antes que Bluestein e Derek pudessem ver. Acho que acabei atingindo alguém, mas não estava preocupado com isso no momento._

_Ouvi quando Bluestein e Derek passaram direto pela entrada do bar. Bluestein gritou algo sobre quebrar meus joelhos antes de se afastar completamente. Relaxei minha postura enquanto deixava escapar um suspiro de alívio._

_Dei uma olhada ao redor. O bar realmente tinha uma vibração bem agradável. Me dirigi até o balcão de bebidas e me senti em um banco vago. Havia uma mulher vestida com o uniforme da guarda infinita sentada ao meu lado escrevendo algo em um pedaço de guardanapo, olhando mais atentamente eu vi que ela era realmente muito bonita. Um rápido olhar para o guardanapo revelou que ela estava tentando resolver alguma equação complexa._

_Acenei chamando o bartender. "Gostaria de um tiro de vodka." Eu precisava beber depois de toda aquela perseguição._

_O bartender me entregou o pequeno copo cheio do liquido de cor âmbar e eu rapidamente o virei em minha boca, deixando que ele descesse rapidamente pela minha garganta. Ignorou a sensação ardente que o líquido causava._

_Sem mais nada para fazer, eu acabei me concentrando na mulher ao meu lado. Ela estava realmente concentrada na equação, nem tinha percebido minha presença ou que eu estava olhando para ela. Eu ia simplesmente deixa-la quieta, mas, nem mesmo eu sei bem o porquê, mudei de ideia quando vi ela escrevendo um resultado errado para uma das contas._

_"Isso está errado." Disse antes que pudesse me deter._

_Ela levantou os olhos do guardanapo e os fixou em mim. Ela tinha um olhar realmente intenso, a ponto de me deixar levemente envergonhado._

_"Você tem experiência com física exoquântica?" A mulher perguntou._

_"Bem, isso não é exatamente minha área, mas eu sei uma coisa e outra. Posso..." Eu apontei para a caneta com um gesto. Ela entregou, mas ainda meio relutante. "Você precisa aplicar o teorema de Quork antes de fazer a substituição dos termos, e se você usar a segunda lei de aceleração das partículas ultra atômicas da para simplificar a equação..."_

_Alguns minutos depois, eu terminei o ultimo calculo e soltei a caneta em cima do balcão com um suspiro cansado. Eu a vi pegando o guardanapo e checando os cálculos._

_"Isso está... correto!" Ela levantou o olhar para mim novamente, com um sorriso de agradecimento. "Obrigada. Você facilitou muito a partir desse ponto, se você não tivesse avisado, eu teria que passar um bom tempo revisando desde o início pra encontrar esse erro."_

_"Disponha. A propósito, meu nome é Gary, Gary Goodspeed"_

_"Quinn Airgone." Ela estendeu a mão para um aperto de mãos que eu retribui animadamente. "Posso pagar uma bebida como agradecimento?"_

_"Eu adorari..." vi pelo canto do olho, através da janela, Bluestein e Derek se aproximando do bar. Droga! Tive que pensar em uma desculpa rápida para sair da presença de Quinn sem que ela percebesse que havia algo de errado. "Na verdade, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, número 1 sabe."_

_"Ah, sim, o banheiro fica por ali." Ela apontou com a caneta. Eu acenei em confirmação e me dirigi para lá o mais rápido possível. No momento em que fechei a porta do banheiro, ouvi a porta do bar abrindo._

_Eles provavelmente devem ter voltado quando perceberam que tinham me perdido. Eles devem procurar no bar inteiro, então é só questão de tempo antes de eles virem ao banheiro, e eu também não posso sair me esgueirando as pessoas achariam estranho e alguém pode acabar me entregando. Como eu posso sair sem que eles me percebam._

_Como se a sorte estivesse olhando por mim, eu literalmente encontrei a resposta dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro. Um guarda da guarda infinita, completamente distraído enquanto mijava. Bastou apenas um golpe bem firme para fazê-lo cair inconsciente, depois eu só peguei o uniforme dele e coloquei o capacete. Pronto, dessa forma ninguém poderia dizer quem eu era._

_Estava para deixar o banheiro quando vi o reflexo do homem inconsciente no espelho, não pude deixar de me sentir culpado. Por sorte havia um distribuidor de aspirinas e outros produtos licenciados por apenas três dropnoides. Comprei um saquinho, mas por conta da minha pressa, não vi direito qual foi o produto que peguei e simplesmente dei ao homem jogando um pouco de água da privada para que ele engolisse._

_Me sentindo menos culpado, sai do banheiro. Vi Bluestein e Derek andando pelo bar. Eles não me abordaram. Ótimo! Estava me dirigindo para saída, me preparando para comemorar a fuga bem sucedida, quando um alarme começou a tocar._

_"Guarda Infinita, retorne à base imediatamente." Uma voz robótica avisou._

_Todos os membros da guarda começaram a se mover, pegando suas coisas e se dirigindo para a saída. Eu poderia aproveitar para sair também, mas antes que pudesse me misturar entre os demais guardas, uma mão segurou meu ombro. Virei para trás e me deparei com a Quinn._

_"Você está usando um uniforme de piloto, então deve ter um Hank F71, vamos rápido!"_

_Oh, agora deu merda._

_Eu já havia visto e estudo as planilhas do modelo Hank F71 quando estava na universidade. Mas uma coisa era saber como construir um Hank, saber como pilotar era outra completamente diferente. Eu olhava para os botões sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Não ajudava saber que qualquer movimento errado e meu disfarce estaria arruinado. Por um lado, eu não tinha mais que me preocupar com Bluestein e Derek, mas, por outro lado, sabe-se lá o que fariam comigo se descobrissem que me passei por um membro da guarda infinita. O fato de Quinn estar me pressionando para pilotar a nave não ajudava em nada._

_"Faz o Hank voar, piloto." Ela disse autoritariamente._

_Eu suava por debaixo do capacete. Ok, vai ficar tudo bem, tenho certeza que nas planilhas falavam as funções dos controles, eu só precisava me lembrar. Eu respirei fundo para recobrar a calma e movi minhas mãos para os controles. Juro que eu apenas encostei em uma das alavancas, mas parece que isso já era o bastante para acionar os canhões de fótons e lançar um raio que destruiu os Cruisers a frente._

_"Agora deu merda de vez!" Gritei em desespero._

_"Você não é piloto, é?" Quinn aproximou o rosto do visor do "meu" capacete. Ela me olhava acusadoramente._

_"Sim, eu sou?" Até eu duvidei do que eu disse._

_Ela arrancou o meu capacete e me olhou surpresa. Posso dizer que, de toda as pessoas que ele esperava encontrar por debaixo do capacete, eu não era uma delas._

_"Eu posso explicar!" Eu gritei levantando as mãos._

_"Guarde suas explicações para o juiz!" Ela rapidamente me acertou com um soco. Mal senti a dor do impacto antes de ser puxado pela escuridão._

_Depois disso, meu julgamento foi rápido. Mas depois de destruir 92 Cruisers e o restaurante de uma pequena família mexicana, não foi surpresa eu ter sido declarado culpado. Fui mandado para o Galaxy One onde pagaria minha pena por longos 5 anos._

...

Logo deu o horário em que eu teria que realizar minhas tarefas diárias. Eu não tinha que fazer muitas coisas: de vez em quando, ajudar com alguns reparos na nave e concertar os satélites artificiais dos sistemas planetários pelo qual o Galaxy One está passando, tudo isso era bem fácil já que eu sou formado em engenharia aeroespacial. Agora, eu sei que pode parecer surpreendente eu ser formado em uma área tão estimada nos tempos atuais, principalmente levando em consideração minha personalidade, moral e atitude, mas só porque eu tenho o hábito de tomar "algumas" péssimas decisões, não quer dizer que eu não seja inteligente. E também não é como se eu não tivesse oportunidade. Depois que meus avós paternos adquiriram minha guarda legal, eles se dedicaram muito a mim, garantiram que eu frequentasse a melhor escola pela qual podiam pagar e garantiram que eu tivesse muitas chances de crescer na vida ao alcance. Seus corpos devem estar se revirando nos túmulos com minha condição atual. A herança deixada pelo meu pai e avós era suficiente para eu pagar umas 10 faculdades particulares e, provavelmente, ainda sobraria dropnoides o bastante para eu viver uma vida tranquila por um bom tempo antes de realmente começar a passar algumas necessidades.

Sair para o vácuo do espaço ainda é bem emocionante, apesar de eu fazer isso com frequência. A sensação de não possuir nenhum peso e poder sair flutuando pela imensidão cheia de corpos celestes, obviamente comigo estando seguramente preso no cabo de segurança, me é um tanto libertadora. As vezes eu não posso deixar de pensar como seria se o cabo apenas soltasse, se por conta de um simples descuido eu acabasse ficando à deriva no espaço, flutuando sem rumo, apenas as estrelas como testemunhas. Obviamente eu morreria assim que o suporte de vida do meu traja chegasse ao seu limite. Alarion provavelmente não tinha que se preocupar com isso.

Eu raramente penso profundamente nas lembranças de Alarion. Provavelmente porque nem era para eu ter acesso a elas pra início de conversa. Aos meus olhos, ele é um ser completamente diferente de mim, não só porque ele era um titã cheio de poder cósmico capaz de destruir ou criar planetas e galáxias. Pelo que eu pude extrair das poucas lembranças de Alarion ao qual eu tinha acesso, eu descobri que ele é um ser bondoso e que se importa com o bem estar das formas de vida em todo multiverso, afinal, ele teve grande papel na criação delas. Eu, por outro lado, além de ser um misero ser humano, sou egoísta e arrogante. Acho que a única coisa que compartilhamos em comum é nosso medo de lidar com nossos problemas. Ele fugiu e se escondeu quando mais precisavam dele, da mesma forma que eu me afastei e me escondi após a morte de meu pai e avós. Eu não posso deixar de me comparar a Alarion, afinal, de certa forma, eu sou ele e ele sou eu. Confuso? Sim, eu sei.

"Gary." HUE tirou-me de meus pensamentos. "Ainda há quatro matrizes a serem reparadas."

"Claro HUE. Terminarei antes que você se quer perceba."

"Improvável, Gary." Revirei os olhos com a falta de humor de HUE e simplesmente saltei para o satélite a alguns metros do Galaxy One.

O satélite havia sido atingido por alguma coisa, provavelmente um meteoroide que entrou na orbita do planeta. O impacto danificou as matrizes de recepção, e eu já estava a um tempo consertando-as. Eu finalmente cheguei a ultima matriz e coloquei toda minha dedicação para conserta-la o mais rápido possível.

Terminei de soldar o ultimo fio e trocar os hardwares de recepção. Digitei o código de ativação reiniciando o sistema. Superei em alivio assim que vi as luzes do satélite ligando e o LED que indica que o sistema está online aceso.

Acho que eu merecia uma pequena recompensa pelo meu trabalho bem feito.

"HUE, por acaso ainda e quinta-feira?" Perguntei esperançosamente. Eu particularmente não estava seguindo os dias da semana terrestre.

"É quinta-feira há 72 horas." O IA respondo prontamente.

"Ótimo, então ainda está passando."

Voltei a abrir o painel de acesso e digitei uma serie de códigos para configurar o satélite para buscar e captar os sinais dos canais de mídia terrestres. Assim que tive certeza que fiz tudo corretamente, apertei um botão verde que ativou um projetor holográfico que passava as imagens de uma novela que eu venho assistindo recentemente durante meus raros intervalos.

O episodio de hoje aparenta estar bastante interessante. Eduardo Montoya Caraquinto Ta Lacara Poligia finalmente estava para enfrentar o suposto homem que havia matado seu pai e finalmente atingir sua vingança. Eu não podia perder isso por nada.

"Gary, seu intervalo acabou." HUE avisou quebrando todo meu animo.

"Mas o cara que matou o pai do Eduardo Talakinto Tala Pacia ainda não se preparou para morrer!" Eu reclamei aborrecido. Acho que HUE decidiu me dar esse sossego já que ele não disse mais nada depois disso.

Voltei minha concentração de volta para a novela onde uma batalha mortal estava para começar. Mas algo chamou minha atenção, no canto da tela um pequeno pixel verde se movia livremente ao fundo. Será algum erro de produção? Mas então o pixel começou a se mover de forma mais aleatória e a se... aproximar!?

Antes que eu me desse conta, uma estranha criatura verde voo bem no meu capacete, agarrando-se ao meu visor. Eu como uma pessoa completamente racional fiz o que qualquer um faria numa hora como essa... entrei em desespero.

"Está comendo a minha cara!" Eu gritei enquanto tentava agarrar a coisa verde e tira-la do meu capacete. "Ele come rostos!"

Um minuto se passou e nada aconteceu. Lentamente eu fui recobrando a calma e abri meus olhos. Deparei-me com o estranho, porem fofo, rosto verde grudado no visor do capacete.

"Você não come rostos. Você os abraça."

"Chookity." A criatura pronunciou?

"Preciso de um abraçador de rostos na minha vida." Não pude deixar de sentir certa carência depois de tanto tempo de isolamento.

A criaturinha voo desgrudou do meu capacete e deu uma pirueta no vácuo, grunhindo animadamente.

Esse carinha não era nada parecido com qualquer espécie que eu já tenha visto ou ouvido falar. O corpo dele é redondo, possuía grandes olhos redondos e duas anteninhas, no geral, ele era a coisa mais fofa que eu vi a um bom tempo.

"Você parece um velho amigo meu." Fechei os olhos enquanto uma velha lembrança agradável pela minha cabeça: eu estava segurando um pote de vidro, dentro dele havia um pequeno habitat para uma frágil lagarta verde, o nome Mooncake escrito em uma fita grudada ao vidro e meu pai sorrindo gentilmente para mim.

"O que acha do nome 'Mooncake'?" A criaturinha simplesmente balançou animadamente como se estivesse concordando. "Decidido."

Segurei na "pata" do Mooncake e puxei em direção ao Galaxy One. Eu não me sentia tão animado já faz um bom tempo. Eu sentia que, ao conhecer Mooncake, algo de muito bom iria acontecer.

...

Em Tera Con Prime, na fortaleza do Lord Commander, um homem era jogado para dentro da sala do trono. Ele caiu de joelhos meio atordoado. Ele se levantou apreensivo.

"Bem-vindo." Uma voz meio rouca soou, logo em seguida uma risada cheia de malicia pode ser ouvida.

O homem olhou para o ser que avia falado, com uma expressão desacreditada, e então começou a rir enquanto observava o pequeno humunos, um ser humanoide de pequena estatura e pele geralmente esverdeada, mas este tinha pele acinzentada, tentar descer do trono desajeitadamente.

"Você é minúsculo, cara!" Ele gesticulou para o Lord Commander que se aproximava constantemente. "Espera até os outros ficarem sabendo!"

"Sente-se!" O Lord Commander sorrio, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho alaranjado intimidador.

Rochas pontiagudas cresceram ao redor do homem humano prendendo-o no lugar. Ele suou frio com as pontas extremamente pontiagudas pressionando seu rosto.

"Onde está?" Lord Commander gritou fazendo toda a estrutura do forte tremer com seu imenso poder.

"O quê?" O humano questionou sem entender o que o tirano queria.

"O E-351."

"Não sei. Eu nunca mentiria para você, Lord Commander." O homem gaguejou. Ele parou por um segundo, olhando diretamente para o pequeno tirano, tentando segurar o riso o máximo possível, mas falhando miseravelmente. O tirano simplesmente olhou desacreditado com tamanha insolência. "Desculpe, é que você é tão pequeno que..."

Lord Commander fechou os pequenos punhos em extrema raiva e deixou que seu poder saísse, fazendo o humano levitar ainda com as rochas cercando-o, então ele o atirou fortemente contra o chão quebrando o piso no processo. O homem sentiu todo o ar deixar seus pulmões com o impacto e uma forte dor irradiar por seu corpo. Ele teve que se segurar para não gritar, mas um gemido de dor ainda escapou. Nesse momento ele soube que sua vida estava realmente correndo perigo.

"Onde você o encontrou?" Uma tela de holograma se ascendeu na frente do pequeno humanoide, a imagem de um ser arredondado e com duas antenas sendo mostrada.

"Não encontrei. Foi ele quem me encontrou." Ele falou tentando apaziguar a ira do pequeno ser.

"Se você não tem mais nada a dizer, então não tem mais utilidade porá mim."

"Não, espe..." O homem tentou argumentar, mas foi subitamente interrompido por uma força extrema que desceu sobre seu corpo. Ele se sentiu ser levantado alguns centímetros no ar e seus membros se contorcendo de uma forma não natural. "Por favor, não me mate..." Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer antes de seu pescoço ser quebrado, emitindo um estalo desagradável.

"Nem pensar. Isso seria rude." O pequeno humanoide riu sarcasticamente. "Coma." Ele ordenou à seu servo, uma criatura grande de um olho.

A criatura avançou sobre o corpo morto, dilacerando e devorando a carne. Sangue expirava para todo lado. Lord Commander assistia a tudo com um sorriso sádico e perturbador mesmo quando o sangue atingia seu rosto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentem o que acharam por favor. Os seus comentários alimentam minha alma.


	3. Não vou te abandonar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercenários tentam invadir o Galaxy One para pegar Mooncake, mas, mesmo que isso o coloque em perigo, Gary não vai permitir que levem seu mais novo amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora essa fic está sincronizada com as minhas publicações no wattpad. Eu também posto essa fic por lá, então não pensem que eu estou plagiando ou estou sendo plagiado caso virem a mesma historia sendo postada por @NeNeko824. Mas caso seja uma conta além dessa, avisem-me pois nesse caso é alguém que está me plagiando.

Ok, então esconder o Mooncake não estava sendo tão fácil quanto eu pensei que seria. E aquela ideia de tentar esconde-lo colocando uma cueca no rosto dele, de onde eu tinha tirado isso? Ainda bem que não era uma cueca usada. Teria sido muito nojento. No final, esconder ele em uma simples mochila foi o mais eficaz, apesar de as antenas ainda ficarem aparecendo.

"Vamos torcer para que o HUE não te perceba, amiguinho." Sussurrei.

"Chookity poo!" Veio a resposta abafada.

Entrei no refeitório a procura de algo para dar a Mooncake. Eu não sei a quanto tempo ele está vagando pela imensidão do espaço, mas parece ter sido por um bom tempo, então ele provavelmente deve estar com fome. Bem, isso se ele sentir fome.

Sinceramente, eu nunca vi algo como Mooncake antes. Nenhuma espécie que eu já vi na terra ou em centros de reparo que HUE de vez em quando para se compara a Mooncake. Claro, pode ser que ele pertença a alguma espécie em extinção ou extremamente rara de ser vista, também há a possibilidade de ele ser uma espécie nova, o universo é infinito e ainda está se expandindo, então essa é uma possibilidade a ser considerada. Imagina eu, Gary Goodspeed, amigo do primeiro membro de uma nova espécie a interagir com a Aliança Infinita! Mas voltando ao ponto, eu não sei quase nada sobre Mooncake. Apesar da forma como ele age fazer com que ele parece do sexo masculino, eu realmente não sei se ele é da sexualidade masculina ou feminino, ou se ele tem se ele é sequer um dos dois. Eu também não faço ideia da biologia dele e como o metabolismo dele funciona, por tudo que eu sei ele poderia sobreviver facilmente sem comer, beber água ou qualquer outro tipo de líquido e respirar. Por eu ter encontrado ele no vácuo do espaço sem nenhum tipo de proteção, eu posso ter certeza de que ele não precisa respirar nenhum tipo de gás para sobreviver, e de que ele é resistente a qualquer radiação que possa viajar pelo vácuo. Talvez haja alguma informação sobre a espécie de Mooncake na Infinity Web, eu teria que dar uma olhada mais tarde. Mas havia algo de estranho em Mooncake, eu não sei bem dizer, mas ele me transmitia uma sensação meio... familiar.

Agora eu tenho que me concentrar em ver se Mooncake quer comer alguma coisa e ter certeza de que o que ele está comendo não vai causar nenhum efeito estranho ou nocivo nele.

Assim que as portas do refeitório se fecharam, a luz de emergência acendeu, mergulhando toda a sala em um tom de vermelho escuro. O que pode ter acontecido? Geralmente isso só acontece caso haja uma falha no casco da nave; algum defeito sério no motor de dobra espacial, que pode resultar em toda nave explodindo ou sendo dividida em diferentes pedaços pelo espaço; uma sobrecarga no reator de matéria escura; ou alguma invasão. Por sorte nenhuma das possibilidades mais aterrorizantes já chagou a acontecer graças ao quão avançada era a tecnologia do Galaxy One, e não há nenhum motivo para alguém querer invadir a nave, então eu estou bem positivo de que deve ser algo simples como a falha no casco, mas ainda assim era bom checar.

"HUE, o que houve? Por que a nave virou uma rave silenciosa?"

" _Quatro naves desconhecidas estão se aproximando._ " Ok, dessa vez eu me enganei. " _Parecem ser mercenários ventraxianos._ "

Tudo bem Gary não entre em pânico. Não tem como esses mercenários estarem aqui por minha causa, eu não irritei ninguém que tenha condição de pagar os serviços de qualquer mercenário. Isso! Deve ser apenas um mal entendido, tenho certeza de que no momento em que eles perceberem o engano, todos vamos rir disso e nos tornar amigos.

"HUE, descubra o que eles querem. Ahh, veja se eles jogam cartas também." Não pude evitar sentir animação, apesar do perigo, em falar com outras formas de vida complexas. Ficar preso com um bando de robôs por quase 5 anos, tem esse efeito em você. "Eu realmente preciso disso, HUE! Preciso muito jogar com alguém."

" _Ativando protocolo de segurança._ "

" _Para sua segurança, permaneça no refeitório até a ameaça seja neutralizada._ "

"Deixe-me tentar falar com eles, HUE. Tenho quase certeza de que tudo não passa de um mau entendido. Não há nenhum motivo para mercenários quererem invadir o Galaxy One, sequer temos algo de valor!" Argumentei, mas minha voz ainda carregava um estremecimento de dúvida.

" _Desculpe, Gary. Sua segurança e minha prioridade, não posso permitir que você se exponha a qualquer perigo._ "

"Vamos lá, HUE. Abra a porta! Tenho certeza que posso resolver isso, e então eu finalmente terei alguns parceiros para jogar cartas." Implorei.

"O KVN pode ajudar." KVN disse com sua voz irritante, parecendo do nada e me assustando de surpresa.

"Meu deus, KVN! Não pode aparecer assim do nada." Estreitei os olhos irritado.

"Não se preocupe, estou ajudando." Ele simplesmente me ignorou e se moveu para a porta que se abriu automaticamente para ele.

"KVN, você finalmente fez algo certo!" Corri para cruzar a passagem, mas simplesmente dei de cara com o metal da porta que se fechou antes que eu pudesse passar.

"KVN, seu inútil!" Gritei descontando minha raiva nele.

Bati meus punhos contra a porta, mas finalmente desistir quando vi que não havia possibilidade de eu abri-la ou convencer HUE a me deixar ir.

O holoprojetor no centro da mesa do refeitório ligou chamando minha atenção. Um fed de vídeo mostrando um carinha pequeno começou a tocar.

" _Sua nave está sendo revistada em busca do espécime E-351."_ A figura no holograma ergueu o braço e uma imagem de Mooncake apareceu. " _Apresentem-se ou morram."_

"Ohh, Merda." Instintivamente puxou a mochila com Mooncake para minha frente e a abracei contra meu peito.

Eu não sei porque estavam atrás do Mooncake ou o que querem com ele, mas eu não vou deixar que eles o peguem. Apesar de ter conhecido ele a apenas algumas horas atrás, eu já sentia uma ligação com ele.

Pulei assustado ao escutar barulhos de disparos vindos do lado de fora do refeitório. Eles não pareciam tão distantes, isso é preocupante.

Voltei minha atenção para a figura do holograma. "Quem é esse cara?"

" _Acredito que estão atrás da forma de vida desconhecida que você está escondendo na mochila._ "

Apertei a mochila com Mooncake um pouco mais forte e recebi um rápido "Pokk!" em protesto.

"O quê? Não sei do que você está falando."

" _Devemos cumprir as exigências que eles estão pedindo, Gary."_

Mooncake flutuou para fora da mochila nesse ponto. Ele estava tremendo de medo, suplicando com os olhos por ajuda.

"O que!? Não, eu não vou simplesmente entregar o Mooncake para um bando de valentões que simplesmente decidiram invadir a nave!" Segurei Mooncake em meus braços e o puxei para um abraço. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu naquela carinha verde e meu coração se aqueceu.

" _Gary, não estamos preparados para essa ameaça. O inimigo está fortemente armado e neutralizando grande parte dos SAMES._ "

" _Está luta não é nossa._ "

"Pois vamos tomar a luta para nós!" Falei com determinação. "Você é uma IA da Guarda Infinita. Seu lema é proteger vidas!"

" _Isso é uma vida, Gary?"_

"Se não for, eu sou um saco de nozes!" Gritei, ao mesmo tempo escutei uma explosão bem próxima ao refeitório.

Olhando pelo vidro da porta eu vi uma figura humanoide se aproximando. Forçando a minha visão eu consegui ver o corredor de onde ele veio e alguns buracos no casco. É isso. As naves deles estão acopladas clandestinamente, então elas não estão sendo seguradas pelo suporte de segurança.

"HUE, faça uma dobra espacial agora!"

" _Isso aumentara sua pena._ "

"Que seja, apenas faça!"

" _Gary..."_

Escutei o som de uma arma sendo carregada e me virei para a porta. O humanoide estava apontando pra mim. Desespero começou a se alastrar por mim, era agora ou nunca. "Anda!"

A nave inteira zumbiu com a ativação do motor de dobra. Escutei o cara do lado de fora correndo pelo caminho de onde tinha vindo e, momentos depois, o som do ar escapando por alguma abertura. O Galaxy One sacolejou quando a dobra foi realizada, mas eu consegui manter meu equilíbrio sem problemas.

" _Alerta de proximidade, alerta de proximidade."_

Corri para uma das janelas para tentar ver o que era agora e me deparei com vários asteroides se aproximando em uma velocidade alarmante.

"HUE, tira a gente daqui! Faça outra dobra!" Gritei desesperado.

Algumas roxas menores, que vinham mais rápido, atingiam o casco e uma até conseguiu atravessar o vidro.

" _Estamos imobilizados até que os motores esfriem."_

**_"_ ** _Os asteroides colidirão com a nave em 29 segundos. Ponha o capacete imediatamente."_

Merda, eu tinha deixado o capacete no airlock quando retornei a nave com Mooncake. Rapidamente informei a HUE.

" _Corra."_

Eu fiz exatamente isso. Corri o mais rápido possível enquanto HUE me mantinha atualizado de quanto tempo eu tinha. O airlock está praticamente do outro lado da nave, então eu não podia me distrair com nada.

"Gary, tem um minutinho?" KVN disse logo a frente. Quando cheguei perto o bastante nem deixei ele terminar, simplesmente agarrei ele e o aterei contra o chão e continuei correndo, um segundo depois eu dei meia volta e acertei ele com uma voadora.

" _Gary, dois segundos!"_

Eu podia ver o capacete logo a frente. Eu não vou morrer hoje! Acelerei e estendi minha mão para ele. Senti meus dedos roçando contra a superfície lisa de metal quando ouve um grande estronde e senti o ar da sala se descomprimindo rapidamente e me puxando para o vácuo. Com um ultimo esforço eu estiquei meus braços e consegui agarrar o capacete e enfiar minha cabeça nele.

"Santa luva de Grandor! Com certeza vou morrer agora!"

" _Gary, temos um problema."_ Escutei a voz de HUE no meu capacete. " _Devido à gravidade da lua, o campo de asteroides voltará ao Galaxy One e te atingira em aproximadamente em 39 segundos_ "

Hue começou a mostrar uma imagem simulando a orbita dos asteroides. E devo dizer que a situação não parecia nenhum pouco boa.

"Formule alguma solução." Esse era minha última esperança.

" _Calculando."_ Alguns segundos se passaram com HUE murmurando. " _Gary, tenho uma solução com 33% de probabilidade de sucesso."_

 _"_ Que seria?" Senti a centelha de esperança se tornando mais forte. Toma essa universo, não é hoje que você se livra de Gary Goodspeed.

" _Faça uma explosão de emergência dos tanques de oxigênio. Se adentrar a orbita da lua, pode ser que consiga contorna-la para voltar ao Galaxy One."_

Respirei fundo. Não serei uma manobra fácil e qualquer erro poderia resultar no meu fim. "Beleza, vamos nessa."

 _"Gary, esse cálculo só dará certo com você."_ Obvio que tinha que haver um porem. " _Precisa abandonar a forma de vida."_

"Mooncake?" Encarei o carinha ainda seguro em meus braços.

" _Se não fizer isso, a probabilidade de chegar vivo ao Galaxy One cairá para zero."_

Fechei meus olhos por um segundo. Eu não havia abandonado o Mooncake antes e não vou faze-lo agora. Que se danem as probabilidades.

"O Mooncake vai vir comigo! Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer!" Eu nunca estive tão certo sobre algo em toda minha existência, seja ela a atual até o tempo em que eu era Alarion.

 _"Você nunca conseguira."_ Percebi um leve tom de preocupação na voz de HUE, apesar de ser só uma IA, ele é avançado o suficiente para simular alguns sentimentos, mas não com a mesma intensidade de um ser vivo. " _Só terá chance se fizer a manobra sozinho."_

"HUE, sua falta de confiança é positivamente deprimente!" Não pude evitar o leve sarcasmo em minha fala.

Ativei o modo manual do traje através do visor no meu braço e comecei a configurar os tanques para explodirem.

"Explodindo em três..."

" _Gary, por favor."_ HUE suplicou. Eu sei que ele se importa comigo, e tudo que deseja e me proteger a cima de tudo, afinal ele foi programado especificamente para zelar pela minha segurança e me instruir até o fim da minha pena, mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar Mooncake, mesmo se isso significar que eu vou acabar morrendo.

"Dois..."

" _Você fracassara._ "

"Você tem razão." Ajustei minha posição e me certifiquei de que estava segurando Mooncake firmemente. "Mas o fracasso vai dar certo!"

Pressionei o botão de liberação e o oxigênio comprimido nos tanques foi liberado pelo propulsor nas costas do meu traje, impulsionando-me para a frente.

_"Adentrando à orbita da lua."_

Não demorou para eu dar a volta e avistar o Galaxy One novamente. Eu estava quase lá. Mas então senti os propulsores falhando conforme o oxigênio acabava, com o pouco que restava eu não iria conseguir.

" _A esta velocidade, não conseguira alcançar o Galaxy One."_

Quase não havia mais sequer oxigênio para eu respirar. Senti minha visão embaçar enquanto meus pulmões clamavam por ar. Não demorou para que meus membros começassem a se sentir dormentes e fracos. Então é assim que termina minha história. Ao menos eu posso dizer que tentei. Espero apenas que o Mooncake consiga sobreviver e achar outra pessoa que o receba assim como eu recebi e o proteja.

Nos meus últimos segundos de consciência,lembranças do ultimo dia que vi meu pai correram pela minha cabeça: Uma lagarta verde em um jarro de vidro; um foguete decolando para o espaço; uma explosão tão grande que incêndio os céus da terra; e... ~~uma risada profunda carregando um frio tão intenso que pareciam garras se afundando nas profundezas do meu ser e tentando puxar algo para superfície.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu vou tentar vencer a preguiça que aflige meu corpo e mente e tentar escrever o próximo capitulo a tempo de postar no sábado, mas pode ser que eu atrase por que tenho que escrever capítulos para uma fanfic de Boku no Hero que eu posto no Spirit Fanfics, um site de fanfics brasileiro, então vocês do exterior provavelmente não conhecem.
> 
> Comentem o que acharam. Seus comentários alimentam minha alma.


	4. Jogando cartas com um mercenário

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato é capturado e Gary joga cartas com ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> Eu acabei botando uma gíria brasileira, e não sei se o tradutor vai traduzi-la para o equivalente nós países onde a língua é o inglês, então vou deixar aqui o significado dela.
> 
> Tirar sarro = make fun

Uma sensação de pulsação e dor atormentava minha cabeça. Abri lentamente meus olhos, deixando-os se acostumar a luz da sala. Olhei em volta e avistei Mooncake, Carl, dois SAMES comuns e KVN. Eles estavam me olhando, Mooncake era o único com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, mas ele era o único aqui capaz de fazer expressões faciais além de mim, então...

Mooncake arrulhou alegremente ao ver que eu estava consciente e fez uma pirueta no ar.

Eu estou vivo. Eu fui contra as probabilidades e sobrevivi. Sorri aliviado, feliz e animado e levantei com um salto.

“Deu certo!” Gritei de felicidade, levantando as mãos em comemoração. “Eu estou vivo!!!”

KVN riu por nenhum motivo em questão e tentou beliscar meu nariz com sua garra robótica, mas eu o afastei com um tapa enquanto revirava meus olhos em aborrecimento.

“HUE! E você disse que eu morreria!” Não pude deixar de tirar sarro do IA.

“ _Você morreu por cinco minutos._ ”

Ri meio nervoso com a afirmação, meio desacreditado. “Você está falando sério?”

“ _A forma de vida salvou sua vida._ ”

“Mooncake?”

“Chookity, chookity!” O carinha verde exclamou em confirmação.

“Obrigado por salvar minha vida.” Esfreguei carinhosamente a região entre as antenas de Mooncake. Ele pareceu gostar, pois empurrou contra minha mão em busca de mais contato.

“ _Detectei outra forma de vida desconhecida a borda._ ” HUE avisou. “ _Ele está armado._ ”

Outra forma de vida? Será que é um dos mercenários que vieram atrás de Mooncake? Pensei que todos tinham sido despistados com a dobra espacial.

“Em que convés?”

“ _No 4A._ ”

Corri para o tubo gravitacional. Mooncake atrás de mim. As paredes do tubo estavam repletas de pichações que eu havia feito quando estava entediado.

“ _Os SAMES já estão a caminho._ ” HUE avisou.

O convés 4A fica a alguns andares acima. Me impulsionei usando as paredes do tubo e cheguei até o andar especifico. Uma vez no corredor principal, eu fui até uma porta a direita e apertei um botão no pequeno painel de controle para abri-la.

Uma arma foi a primeira coisa que registrei quando a porta se abriu, logo notei o agressor que a estava apontando para mim. Era um ventrexiano. Eu já tinha visto alguns ventrexianos na terra antes, mas eu nunca conheci nenhum pessoalmente, mas sabia um pouco sobre eles. Tirando a estrutura corporal humanoide, os ventrexianos possuíam uma estranha semelhança com as espécies felinas da terra. Eu lembro de ter visto em algum lugar que eles possuem uma cultura que privilegia os guerreiros mais fortes e dignos, e aparentemente a sociedade deles e dividida em clãs.

O ventraxiano que está me ameaçando possui uma pelagem principalmente preta, um trecho que cortava o meio de seu rosto e a região do nariz e boca era revestido de pelos brancos. Ele é mais alto que eu em alguns centímetros e tem uma construção física bem forte.

Ele me olhou ameaçadoramente a avançou um pouco. “Entregue o E-351.”

“Escuta, amigão...” Estreitei meus olhos. “Só tenho uma coisa pra dizer.”

“...”

“Você joga cartas?” Falei pausadamente entre cada palavra. Como eu havia dito antes, eu realmente preciso jogar cartas com alguém.

O ventrexiano não respondeu, ao invés disso ele largou a arma e levantou as mãos acima da cabeça.

“Bem, vou entender isso como um “sim”!”

“Meu deus!” Gritei assustado com a legião de SAMES que de alguma forma apareceram atrás de mim sem fazer nenhum barulho. Eles estavam com suas armas carregadas e miradas no ventrexiano, foi ai que eu entendi porque ele largou a própria arma.

“Não pode aparecer assim do nada, Hank! Quase caguei nas calças!” Respirei fundo para acalmar meu coração que disparou com o susto. “Achei que fosse um bebê fantasma, um fantasma bebê ou algo do gênero.”

...

Assim que os SAMES algemaram o ventrexiano e tomaram qualquer arma que ele poderia estar escondendo, eu o trouxe até o refeitório onde sentamos a uma mesa qualquer.

Peguei meu velho baralho e as distribui para uma partida de go fish. Como o ventrexiano não podia usar as mãos eu gentilmente fiz o trabalho de colocar as cartas na boca dele.

Para o meu aborrecimento, KVN decidiu pegar um deck e decidiu participar do jogo sem minha permissão. Ao menos eu não teria que explicar as regras pra esse robô maldito, uma vez que ele tem as regras de centenas de jogos, brincadeiras e outras coisas para o entretenimento gravadas em sua memória interna.

“Não é ótimo? Só nós sentados aqui, relaxando e jogando cartas.” Apontei.

O ventrexiano balbuciou algo incoerente por conta das cartas em sua boca.

“Você é ótimo contando piadas, gato.”

O ventrexiano cuspiu as cartas e me lançou um olhar aborrecido. “Meu nome é Avocato.”

“Não. o nome é perdedor!” Abri minhas cartas sobre a mesa. “Toma! Quatro cartas iguais!”

Avocato riu arrogantemente e lançou um olhar pra Mooncake. “Você não tem ideia do que está com você.”

“O quê?” Perguntei confuso.

“Isso.” Ele indicou Mooncake com os olhos.

“Isso?”

“Sim, isso.” Ele resmungou irritado.

“O Mooncake?”

“O que é um Mooncake?” Dessa vez era ele quem estava confuso.

“Ele é o Mooncake.” Acaricie a cabeça verde do Mooncake que arrulhou divertido.

“Não me diga que você deu um nome para o E-351.”

“O que é um E-3559”

“Isso.” Ele novamente apontou para Mooncake com os olhos.

“Isso?”

“Sim, isso, droga!” Ele gritou cheio desse ciclo de perguntas.

“Bem, então sim, eu dei um nome sim.”

“Você não sabe o que é, sabe?” Ele se inclinou o máximo que podia em cima da mesa, me encarando irritado. “Essa coisa é um destruidor de planetas.”

Olhei para o rosto fofo de Mooncake. Um destruidor de planetas? Antes que pudesse me segurar, eu cai na gargalhada.

“Estão ouvindo isso?” Perguntei para ninguém em questão. “Ele acha que o Mooncake é um destruidor de planetas! Caramba!”

O único que pareceu ter me ouvido foi KVN, que passou por mim com uma pequena pilha de biscoitos.

“Cala esse buraco, KVN!” O afastei.

“Você acha isso engraçado?” Avocato falou com um tom sério. “É sério.”

“É?”

“Sim. O Lord Commander está buscando por ele em toda a galáxia.” Ele disse como se estivesse apontando algo obvio. “Não pode se esconder. Uma hora ou outra ele vai acabar te encontrando.”

Ele queria dizer aquele carinha cinza do holograma que ele e a equipe dele tocaram mais cedo?

“Por que eu devo acreditar em você, Sr. Bigode?” Apertei os pelos do rosto dele, segurando uma risada quando ele soltou um pequeno miado de dor.

“Me chama disso de novo e eu te mato.” Ele falou baixo com um tom intimidante, mas eu não dei tanta importância quanto eu acho que ele estava esperando que eu desse.

“Te ofendi... Nunca socializei com um homem gato antes.” Divaguei. “O gato do meu vizinho adorava se lamber. Você não vai fazer isso, vai? Se fizer, vamos ter problemas, amigo. Isso é nojento.”

“Não sou como essas criaturas selvagens do seu planeta. Sou um ventrexiano, um guerreiro e líder!” Ele falou com orgulho, mas de repente a expressão dele murchou lentamente em melancolia. “Ao menos eu costumava ser.”

O que ele queria dizer com isso? A expressão meio cabisbaixa dele estranhamente fez algo em meu peito apertar. Tentei pensar em algo para dizer que pudesse o consolar, mas nada me veio à mente.

“Olha, nós estamos em perigo.” Ele alertou com preocupação genuína. “Estamos todos em perigo!”

Peguei Mooncake e me afastei. Eu precisava pensar um pouco e assegurar a Mooncake que eu não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com ele. Essa conversa com Avocato pareceu deixa-lo preocupado.

“Mooncake, olhe para minhas bolas de gude gelatinosas.” Disse enquanto encarava profundamente os olhos redondos dele. “Enquanto eu respirar e você me proporcionar toneladas de aventuras, eu ficarei ao seu lado. Somos uma equipe.”

Um sorriso cheio de felicidade se abriu no rostinho verde de Mooncake, eu podia ver claramente o brilho de admiração nos olhos dele.

“ _Mandou bem._ ” HUE elogiou e, para minha surpresa, abriu o compartimento de biscoitos.

“Um biscoito pra mim?” Eu não conseguia acreditar.

“ _Sim, Gary. Pegue um. Você mostrou uma qualidade que eu nunca antes tinha visto em você. Uma coragem exemplar. Você merece._ ”

“Obrigado HUE.” Eu finalmente peguei meu primeiro biscoito!

...

Mais tarde, quando o Galaxy One estava em condições de voltar a se mover, HUE iniciou os motores e começou a afastar a nave do setor onde tinha sido atacada pelos mercenários e danificada pelos asteroides.

A uma distância segura, onde os sensores externos do Galaxy One não podiam alcançar, uma outra nave, menor e levemente danificada, a seguia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tem umas coisas que eu acho que esqueci de explicar antes, mas vou explicar agora
> 
> O que é a Aliança Infinita? 
> 
> A aliança infinita é uma organização governamental responsável por manter a ordem e criar leis em todo o espaço conhecido que é mostrado na série.
> 
> Diferente do governo aqui no pais onde eu moro e na maioria dos outros países, a principal figura do governo não é o presidente. Na verdade não há nem um presidente. Ao invés de um presidente, a aliança possui um conselho formado por integrantes das especies mais desenvolvidas tecnologicamente do espaço conhecido, mas só é permitido um integrante de cada especie. Das especies apresentadas no canon temos um ventraxiano, um humano, um fluffles e um integrante da especie do Lord Commande.
> 
> O conselho funciona como o conselho de segurança da ONU, mas diferente dela, onde se um dos países que tem um acento fixo vetar em uma votação a ação votada não pode ser realizada, a maioria dos votos ganha independente se algum membro do conselho for contra.
> 
> O Lord Commander aplicou um golpe no conselho da Aliança Infinita e matou todos os membros antigos e os substitui por seus aliados de maior confiança. Eu não pretendo aborda-los nessa fic, pois seria muito complexo. Avocato talvez tivesse sido posto como um dos conselheiros se não tivesse ido contra as ordens do Lord Commander e tentado se voltar contra ele.
> 
> A Guarda Infinita é como a força militar e policial da Aliança Infinita. Qualquer ação extrema que tenha que ser feita pela guarda deve passar pela aprovação do conselho.
> 
> E é isso. Eu provavelmente não vou abordar muito essa ideia da Aliança Infinita nessa fic, talvez no máximo eu a mencione algumas vezes, mas sintan-se livres pra adotar essa ideia e usa-la em suas próprias obras se assim vocês desejarem.
> 
> Comentem por favor. Seus comentários alimentam minha alma.

**Author's Note:**

> Então foi isso. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!
> 
> Espero que ninguém tenha tido problemas para entender.
> 
> Gostaria muito que vocês comentassem. Os comentários alimentam minha alma.


End file.
